Jurassic Park IV Changes
by Bill Everyman
Summary: Eric Alan and Ellie go under a mysterious change first story be nice no flames please It Is Over I Have Completed it
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park IV Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park I, II or III or the books

Chapter 1: The Call

(Notes: - - sounds)

-Ring Ring– "Ugh" Grant grunted.

"Who calls at 3 in the morning, hello" Grant said.

"Hello is this Dr. Alan Grant" the voice said?

"Yeah" Grant answered.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What is it and who are you?" Said Grant not fully aware yet.

"Oh sorry my name is Jerry Froman vice president of Ingen we would like to know if you would be interested in meeting us for a discussion of Isla Sorna." Said the voice

"No!" Said Grant interrupting immediately after the words Isla Sorna came out of the earpiece.

"But I already have Ellie Sattler and Eric Kirby" said Jerry still trying to convince him and it worked.

"Did you say Ellie Sattler" asked Grant?

"Why yes I did sir" said Froman

"Count me in" said Grant agreeing.

"Thank you good-bye" said Froman

"Good-bye" said grant as he hung up the phone.

"Well I had better start packing" said grant talking to himself.

(20 minutes later)

Grant was speeding towards the airport and was on his cell phone trying to buy tickets to San Diego.

"I need the first flight to San Diego" said grant to the clerk

"Just pick up your tickets at the security station and have a good flight." Said the clerk

(2 hours later)

Grant awoke with a start as the plane landed.

(Outside)

"Taxi! Taxi!" Grant said as he hailed a taxi.

"Ingen headquarters and step on it"

(Ingen headquarters)

"Here we are and that'll be 32.50." said the driver

"Here you go." Said Grant

"This way Dr. Grant the meetings just about to begin" said a ingen employee ushering Dr. Grant inside

Look for chapter two the meeting coming soon

(AN/this is coming from a note book I wrote fan fictions in the rest of the chapters are in script format so it might take a bit for the next one and I like to see good reviews)

Bill: I finally decided to add the quotation marks when people were speaking in this chapter I just never got around to it

Miya: would that be because you're lazy Bill?

Bill: yes actually it would be

Miya: so you admit you're lazy

Bill: Yes I'm lazy and proud of it


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Jurassic Park IV Changes

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Jurassic Park universal and Michael Chriton does (silently) basterds

"I welcome you all to ingen and I introduce the board members" said John Hammond opening the meeting.

"And this is vice president Jerry Froman" said john continuing.

"Hello" said Jerry.

"Well what do you want?" said grant.

"Ingen is sadly almost bankrupt," said John explaining the problem

"Why should we care?" Eric said

"Well I can get us out of this by giving people a tour of Isla Sorna but first we need to make sure it is safe. So we are going to send a team of 3 to it," said Hammond.

"And you want to send us?" asked Eric,

"exactly tranquilize them!" yelled Hammond.

They all felt a sharp prick in their necks and then blacked out.

Grant woke up in a forest setting.

"AW SHIT!" yelled grant for he realized he was on Isla Sorna.

Bill Everyman: Short I know but that is how I wrote it in the notebook the story is in sadly there are only six chapters but I wrote a sequel if you don't want it to end in six I'm sure I could describe them de… no no that would be giving away the ending the sequel isn't finished though and I will need ideas when the time comes Bill out!


	3. Chapter 3 The Compound Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park Universal and Michael Crichton do neither do I own Indiana Jones or universal

Jurassic Park IV Changes

Chapter III The Compound part I

Bill: at the request of treehorn I have over hauled my story adding new content in

"Ugh what happened" moaned Eric as he woke up in a strange building

"Oh wait I remember this compound is located in the middle of…" Eric trailed off

(Raptor Call)

"… Raptor territory" Eric Realized

Eric turned around and sees a six foot tall pale white lizard a Velociraptor

The raptor hissed at Eric

Eric runs as fast as humanly possible he sees a door that looks like it might hold it he rushes in and shuts the door and locks it

"That wont hold it forever" states Eric

he steps on to a platform as the door crashes open the raptor notices him and steps on a control panel a screen lights up on the screen is a outline of a raptor and a message saying (would you like to continue Y/N) the raptors claw taps the Y key Eric is hit with a beam this beam also hits the raptor it gets scared and runs away Eric strains to get off the platform and heads out the door.

-A few days later-

"Man I'm so hungry" groans Eric

Suddenly a aroma lifting scent arrives at his nose he follows the scent to a dead Gallimimus he digs in not realizing he is eating it raw

A change begins he grows a tail and starts to lean forward his eyes move to the sides of his head and his nose fuses with his mouth which then grows longer his pinky and ring fingers fuse and so does his thumb and index fingers they then grow claws finally his skin grows scaly and dark gray and three head feathers grow on his head.

Now where Eric once stood is a large male Velociraptor

"Oh hello who are you?" asks a kind female voice

"I'm Eric Kir Kir," stutters Eric as he turns around to a face-to-face meeting with the same pale white lizard that was in the lab

"Hello Kir Kir my name is Miya please come with me" says Miya

"Nah I think I'll run it's more fun that way," says Eric as he runs away

"Come back," yells miya as she starts to chase him

Suddenly Eric realizes he must be running at about 20 mile per hour

"I never knew I could run so fast" says Eric

-SMACK- he runs into a tree and blacks out

Eric hears some noises like some one talking

"What luck" says the first voice

-Sniff-"yeah after my mate dies and leaves me with three –says some thing he can't hear- we find him" says the second voice

"Sorry but he looks so healthy just look at his feathers," says the first voice again

"Well we should start carrying him back the nests" says the second voice

"What luck they don't know I'm up yet," thinks Eric

"Looks like we don't have to carry him he is up" spoke the second voice

"Spoke too soon" thought Eric

"be careful you ran into a tree your going to be sore Kir Kir" said the second raptor

Eric looks into a puddle nearby and instead of seeing the face of a human a velociraptor is starring back at him

"I'm a Raptor!" Gasps Eric

-Dramatic Music-

"My name is Eric Kirby!" Said Eric to Miya

Bill: well that's it for now by the way I was looking up names of dinos and found that universal is making a Jurassic park IV movie it will begin production after the release of the forth Indiana Jones movie and is set to come out before 2007 Bill out.


	4. Chapter 4 Once Bitten

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park

Jurassic Park IV Changes

Chapter 4 Once Bitten

"Ellie Eric!" Yelled Grant

"What" answered Ellie?

"Thank goodness you are okay" said grant

"Take this" said ellie as she injected Grant

"What is it" Asked grant

"You'll see" She answered

Alan and ellie started to glow their forms shifted and they grew sails a tail

(Sorry about the change not being so descriptive but I didn't write a lot Bill.)

"Ellie what did you do" asked Alan?

Ellie what the hell did you do" asked Alan?

"I made us Spinosaurs isn't it cool nothing can stop us" Said Ellie Crazily

"Change me back" roared Alan

"I can't the change is permanent" stated Ellie

"WHAT"! Roared Alan as he slashed Ellie on the face she fell to the ground making it shake

"Ugh what happened why am I a spinosaur" moaned Ellie

"Wait you don't remember anything?" Alan questioned

"Not a thing" said Ellie

Alan sighed as he started to explain

(Later)

"-and that's what happened" Alan finished

"Oh must have been the tranqs certain Tranquilizers make me go crazy that is until some one hits me" Explained Ellie

"Alright well I'm hungry lets get some food" said Alan

Just then they noticed a raptor standing out in the open staring at them

"That'll work" said Alan said Alan as he grabbed it and he and Ellie tore it to bits they see a raptor in the bushes (bill- guess who) which quickly runs away

"Raptors taste good" stated Ellie

"yeah we should make a nest here" said Alan

That's all for now who can guess who that raptor was if you guess right you'll get a advance copy of the next chapter that is it for now bill out


	5. Chapter 5 Compound Part II

Jurassic Park IV Changes

Chapter 5 Compound Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park

Bill: what's wrong everybody got writers block oh anyway I got over mine

Bringing you this new chapter and one more and why didn't I get any reviews

**Emphasis**

In the clearing Miya, Eric, and the other raptor were talking

"Well Eric Kirby-"started Miya

"Please call me Eric" interrupted Eric

"Ok Eric come with us" said Miya

They start walking back towards the compound

"So Miya who is this" Eric said gesturing at the other raptor

"Oh this is Cleo my beta and close friend" said Miya

"Hi" greeted Cleo

"So if she's **Your** beta that means you're the alpha" said Eric

"Wow what a genius has you figured out that you're an alpha too" said Miya slightly sarcastically and slightly annoyed with all the questions

They finally arrived and Eric was sniffed and questioned and finally accepted

That is it for this chapter but wait there is two more yes I know it is short but it is missing information to be revealed in the next chapter also released with this one


	6. Chapter 6 Miya's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park Mr. Crichton and universal do

Jurassic Park IV Changes

Chapter 6 Miya's Story

Eric thought something was weird Miya was always sneaking off after they caught a meal so one day Eric decided to follow her, slowly carefully trying not to make a sound. She stopped in a clearing and uncovered 2 white oval shaped objects.

Miya stopped and sighed and said "Eric I know your there come out" he came out of his hiding spot

"What are those?" asked Eric

"Eggs my last mate's eggs" replied Miya

"Why are they here and not back at the nests?" asked Eric again

(Now I'm going to use the analogy of a pack of lions-Bill)

"Because when a new alpha takes over he kills the offspring of the last alpha" Miya replied sadly

"Miya you have to remember I was human and in human laws when a man or woman marries a Man or Woman he or she is responsible for the previous husband slash wife's kids" said Eric

"Oh" said Miya

"So what happened to him?" asked Eric

"Well…" started Miya

(Flashback in here Miya's the narrator –Bill)

We were stalking two humans a man and a woman the woman took some thing amber in color out of here bag and stuck it in the man's arm moments later they grew sails and their skin changed to a crimson red color. Their mouths got longer and they grew tails they grew larger and were once two humans stood were two Spinosaurus they started to roar at each other and the man hit the woman my mate just stood there they saw him and the male grabbed him and ripped him to shreds I quickly ran away

(End Flashback)

Eric looked at Miya and thought "If raptors could cry she would be"

Miya then said "Eric just promise me one thing"

"What?" asked Eric?

"Be a good father" said Miya

"I Promise Miya I promise" said Eric

"Let's get these to the nests" said Miya

She picked one up in her mouth and Eric did the same they ran off towards the nests.

Bill- SOO SAD that is Miya's Story

Next Chapter 7 Friends found and conclusions


	7. Chapter 7 Friends Found And Conclusions

A/N: Bill here well this is the end but fear not there is a sequel I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers all 4 of ya I would have liked more but that is okay and now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park

Jurassic Park IV changes

Chapter 7 Friends Found and Conclusions

_Eric & Miya_

At the raptor nest Eric and Miya were wondering what had happened to Ellie and Alan

"So you think we'll ever find them?" Asked Eric

"Maybe… But you never know" said Miya

"I hope he is o-" he stops as he hears helicopter noises

"What is that?" Miya asks him

"It sounds Like a Helicopter" Said Eric

"What's a Helicopter" Asked Miya

"A Flying Machine" Said Eric

"Let's check it out" suggested Miya

_Helicopter_

In a clearing the helicopter lands to Eric's surprise Hammond steps out followed by none other than Paul and Amanda Kirby

"Eric" Paul yelled

"Dr. Grant" Amanda yelled

"Ellie" Hammond yelled

_Eric_

Thump Thump Thump

"Oh God don't let that be who I think it is" Said Miya

Suddenly two forms come crashing through the tree line they are very large with red skin and sails they are the spinosaurs

"Come on Miya we have to protect my parents" Says Eric

"Squawk Chirp Hiss" (Pack Members Unite) Says Miya

"Hiss Chirp" (and Protect those humans) Finishes Eric

The Pack bursts through the trees Led by Eric Half Launches themselves onto Spino 1 the other half led by Miya Latches onto Spino 2 and the epic battle begins Eric claws scratches and bites the Spino. He falls off and lands on the ground and is knocked unconscious

_Kirby's_

They see one raptor fall to the ground it starts to glow bright white it's tail grows back into it's body the claws turn into normal fingernails and split into five fingers the snout turns into a normal human nose and mouth the deadly foot claw falls of the foot and the feet change into human feet the legs grow longer and straighten out shredded clothes appear on the body and brown hair grows. The Kirby's stare in shock as the raptor becomes their son Eric

"Eric?" They both say

_Eric_

"Huh what happened?" asked Eric

He looks at his Former claws and sees ten human fingers he feels his head and touches hair

"I'm Human Again!" He says

_Miya_

"He is Human Again" She Says

_Spino's_

"Eric?" Says Spino 1 aka Alan

"He was a raptor" says Spino 2 aka Ellie

"I wish we could do that" said Alan

"Too bad our change was permanent" said Ellie

_Eric_

He hears a conversation in his head something about a change and Permanent he recognizes the voices as Ellie and Alan

'Alan Ellie is that you' He thinks

_Spino's_

They hear a voice in there heads it says: "Alan Ellie is that you?"

They think 'Yes we are the Spino's call off your pack.'

_Eric_

He hears a reply "yes we are the Spino's call off your pack"

"Miya Stop Attacking" he tells Miya

The pack detaches from the Spino's

_Miya_

Her Body Feels Weird and she tells the beta pair to fetch her eggs and take them to the place of creation

_Eric_

Miya's body glows her tail recedes to her body her claws turn into fingernails and her claws split to form five fingers her foot claw falls off and her feet become human feet her legs grow longer and her snout becomes a nose and mouth long blonde hair grows Eric covers his eyes as her other features grow he rushes into the helicopter and grabs some of his mom's spare clothes and throws them at her she puts them on as her eyes become less lizard like and change into the color green of normal human eyes

"Mom Dad may I introduce Miya Kirby my mate" says Eric (A/N: cause she is Eric's mate and kind of like his wife)

"Hell-o" says Miya Trying to speak her voice is like a beautiful sparrow's voice

"Eric We must go to the lab for our children" says Miya

"Children Eric you sly dog you" says Paul

"Dad shut up I am not there biological father" Snaps Eric

_The Lab Eric & Miya_

Eric sees the laser and on the platform are Miya's eggs Eric presses a few keys and the laser fires the eggs turn into a green light and pass through Eric and enter Miya her stomach bulges a bit the light does not come out

"I guess they were not old enough to become Physical children and instead became human embryo's currently residing in your womb" guesses Eric

'Ellie Alan I want you to take care of my pack we'll be back in a few years' thinks eric and sends the telepathic message to Ellie and Alan

_Helicopter_

"Good bye my pack we'll be back one day" says Eric as he steps into the helicopter

"Eric I sorry for what I did to you Ellie and Alan I guess I just didn't want to lose Ingen" Apologizes Hammond

"It's alright I gained some thing from it my wife Miya, and Ellie and Alan have never been happier" says Eric

As the copter takes off the pack says its goodbye in the form of numerous squawks and chirps as the call fades out it is replaced by the whirring of the blades and the sound of sleep from Miya leaning on Eric on the ride home

**The End for Now**

Bill: as promised this is the end but the story is far from over the sequel is coming soon and celebrations are here for the 25 of may was my birthday I am now 15 and with only two more weeks left of school summer vacation is close some time in summer I will write the first chapter but for now the Idea for my story came from reading silver11k's stories Jurassic Park New Life, Jurassic Park Changed Perspectives, and Jurassic Park Destiny and I would like to thank him for the idea please R&R Tell me What you Thought of Jurassic Park IV Changes Fir Now Bill Out!-


End file.
